


46. Goodbye for Now

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [46]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	46. Goodbye for Now

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): goodbye for now  
 **players only. backdated to the end of January, shortly after[Alex and Luke spend a weekend at the Sydney Citadel](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/12439.html).**

Alex is definitely a sulker. Hell, he can full-on sulk in four different languages, if challenged. But he knows this is hard for Luke, too, and he's trying to keep that in mind and not be a complete asshole and make this all about him.

He doesn't need to leave for the airport until noon, but he's up and in the shower with Luke long before dawn, wrapped around his boy and trying to make every moment last.

"I wish you could stay longer," Luke whispers, kissing a path along Alex's jawline. "Or that I was done sooner."

"Mm-hmm." Alex never knows what to say to things like that. They're so pointless, and they just hurt. "A few weeks," he mutters, tipping his head back so Luke can get to more of his throat.

"I know," Luke says, hoping Alex doesn't think he's whining. He nibbles his way down Alex's neck, tongue darting out to taste, lapping the water from his skin, their cocks pressed together.

With a groan Alex slides his hands down to cup Luke's ass. "You feel so good," he whispers. Fuck, he's gotten so spoiled this past month, here in New Zealand with Luke. Relaxing, having his boy come 'home' to him each night... It's hard for Alex to imagine how he's going to cope.

"I'd feel even better if you were inside me," Luke whispers, rubbing shamelessly against his sir, his hole already aching to be filled.

Alex huffs a laugh, surprised into a smile. "Slut," he says fondly, and gently kneads Luke's balls. "I love you so fucking much." Reaching out to shut off the taps, he looks at his boy. "Is this as clean as we're going to get?"

"Probably," Luke says, biting at his bottom lip, still hopeful, not really certain what Alex's plans are for this morning.

The water goes off, and Alex pulls back the shower curtain. "Lean over the sink."

Shaking himself a little, Luke steps out and braces his hands on the counter, his eyes on the mirror. He spreads his legs and tilts his hips back, offering himself to his sir.

Brilliant boy that he is, Luke planted a bottle of lube in the shower, and Alex closes his hand around it when he steps out onto the bathmat. He doesn't open it just yet, though. Instead he places it on the vanity next to Luke's hand, and drops to his knees. He groans as he spreads Luke's ass open, leaning in for a long taste of his hole.

"Oh god," Luke moans when Alex goes to his knees behind him and again when his sir's mouth touches his opening. "Oh fuck," he grits out, knees trembling, his cock filling eagerly.

There's no way Alex would leave the country without getting to do this one more time. He scratches his fingernails lightly over Luke's ass as he begins to push his way past the tight muscle, gently at first. But building up momentum as he goes until he's thrusting his tongue deep into his boy every time, holding him in place so that Luke couldn't retreat even if he wanted to.

"Oh god sir, I can't," Luke hiccups as Alex's tongue plunders his hole, opening him wetly, all resistance gone. "I can't! Please!"

Alex growls and nips at Luke's ass cheek, but gets to his feet. "One of these days I'll make you," he murmurs, an erotic threat against Luke's throat. He flips open the lube and slicks his cock, stroking himself a few times before pressing the blunt head against his boy's hole. "I'll make you come. Again. And again," he says quietly, meeting his lover's gorgeous eyes in the mirror. He pushes just inside with a groan of sheer pleasure, his head tipping back. "Until you have nothing left to give me."

Luke moans at the thought, his cock spurting precome. His body lost in ecstasy as Alex fills him. "Yes," he whispers, sinking already. "Yes. Was made for you, for this," he continues, struggling to meet Alex's eyes in the mirror. "For your cock. Yours."

"Mine," Alex agrees. He bends his knees slightly and thrusts up into Luke's body, the change of angle making him gasp. Wrapping his arms around his boy he holds them both up, filling Luke again and again, slow and easy. "Mine."

"Oh god," Luke moans. "Yes. Yours." Crying out as Alex's cock rubs over his prostate.

"Don't forget this," Alex grates out, one of his biggest fears permitted to surface for a moment. "When I'm on the plane. When you're in costume," he says hoarsely, nearly dizzy with the way Luke's body welcomes him. "I want you thinking about this."

"I won't," Luke promises. "I couldn't," he swears, shoving back into Alex's thrusts, pleasure building and building. "Please!"

"Please...?" Alex shows rare mercy in not forcing his boy to summon up more detail, digging his fingernails into Luke's hips and not slowing for an instant. "Jack yourself off," he orders, his eyes fixed on their reflection. "Watch us."

"Yes, sir." Luke drops one hand to his cock, wrapping his fingers around his aching flesh and stroking hard. "Oh god." His eyes locked on their reflection. "Please... please, sir, let me come..." he moans, riding the hard edge of desperation and terrified he'll go over any moment.

" _Yes._ " Alex drives into Luke two more times, three, watching his boy in the mirror and drowning in every bit of pleasure he sees on his face. And he lets himself explode. "Yes!"

Luke cries out, his eyes wide, staring at them in the mirror, his cock spurting thick and hot, spraying the counter in front of them. "Oh god, oh god," he moans, shoving back again, wanting every last drop from Alex. "Fill me. God. I need it so much."

 _Jesus Christ_. Luke's words... they fucking overwhelm Alex. He drops his head to rest on his boy's shoulder and rocks inside him through every single shiver, giving up everything.

Luke whimpers with pleasure, reaching behind him with his free hand to grasp Alex's ass, keep him inside. "Don't go," he whispers. "Please."

 _Fuck_. Alex winces with pain, an actual physical stab of it. "I have to, _älskling_ ," he whispers, knowing he's only saying what they both already know. "I'm under contract." Funny how his professional position - which he's worked most of his life to get to - is so unappealing right now. Now, when he could simply stay in New Zealand and take care of his boy... He turns his head slightly to hide his face against Luke's throat, sighing softly with regret.

"I know," Luke says, nodding, still holding onto Alex. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

But Alex doesn't agree or argue, just wraps his arms around his boy and holds him tight. "Soon," he whispers, and it's as much reassurance for himself as it is for Luke. "Soon we'll be together again." _Not for long_ , his mind supplies, so fucking unhelpfully, and Alex grits his teeth at that little voice in his head.

Luke nods, laying his arms over Alex's and hugging him back. "I know," he whispers, cheeks flushing a little as he adds, needing them to change the subject, "I don't suppose we have a plug handy?"

Alex raises an eyebrow, watching his boy in the mirror. "We do," he acknowledges, and traces his fingers down Luke's spine to the top of his cleft, teasing so close to where they're still joined. "You think you can work while wearing it?"

"If it means keeping you inside me as long as I can, yes," Luke whispers, turning his head for another kiss, his cock jerking at the touch.

"God, I love you." Alex moans softly against Luke's mouth. It's actually the exact thing he'd wanted to order Luke to do, only he hadn't thought it would be fair. But if his boy is willing... "Stay here," Alex commands, lightly pushing Luke to bend forward against the vanity. He eases his cock out of his lover's body, and disappears into the next room to dig through his bag for the smallest of the plugs he brought with him.

Clenching his inner muscles, Luke stays bent over the counter, determined to keep every last drop inside him. He wants this so badly.

Returning to the bathroom, Alex quickly slicks a layer of lube over the plug. He spreads Luke's cheeks with his left hand, drinking in the sight of his boy's wet hole. Slowly - savoring the moment - Alex twists the plug into Luke's ass, sealing his come inside him. "You're amazing."

Luke laughs. "Why? Because I'm such a slut for you?" he says with a grin, moaning a little as the plug shifts inside him, pressing perfectly against his prostate.

"Yeah. I guess," Alex replies, huffing a soft laugh. "The way you want me," he says, pulling Luke back and into his arms. "The way you give me so much."

Luke smiles. "You make me want to give you everything," he whispers, turning his head for a kiss.

"That's not too much to ask for, right?" Alex asks, licking at his boy's lips. God, Luke makes him so happy.

"Nope," Luke assures him with a smile. "I'm all yours, after all."

Alex grins, savoring Luke's mouth for a long moment. Then reality abruptly intrudes, and he drops his head to rest on Luke's shoulder. "You should probably eat. Get dressed and all that." And go to work, leaving Alex to slowly lose his mind while he waits until it's time to go to the airport.

"Why don't you come with me?" Luke asks. "It's not that much longer for the car to take you from the set than here." _Please._

"I think that's just prolonging the inevitable," Alex mutters, but it still sounds like a far superior option. "Okay. I love watching you work, anyway," he says, taking Luke's hand and drawing him into their bedroom so they can both get to work on the whole clothing bit.

Luke beams. "And of course you can give me a nice big kiss in front of everyone when the car comes," he teases, eyes twinkling as he reaches for his jeans.

"I'd like that," Alex says softly, simply staring at his boy for a long moment, smiling and trying to imprint this moment permanently on his sensory memory. "It's going to break a lot of hearts, though. Some of those dwarves, man. They are _into_ you."

Luke laughs. "Some of them are kind of cute..." he teases.

"Right. I know how you go for the short and hairy ones," Alex chuckles. He pulls on his own clothes and eyes Luke sidelong. "Is that plug going to be a problem for you, with Wardrobe?"

"I don't think so. I don't go commando at work so I think I'm okay. If not, it'll be a learning experience," Luke says, not half as embarrassed by the idea of anyone knowing he's wearing a plug for his lover as he thought he might be.

Alex snorts. "Learning experience?" He shakes his head and steps in close, slipping his arms around Luke's waist. "I am going to be... so hard," he whispers, grazing his lips along his boy's throat, "all fucking day, just thinking about you keeping me inside you."

Luke moans. "You could always add to it," he whispers, blushing at making such a suggestion. "On break, in my trailer."

"You are such a fucking whore," Alex whispers, like it's the tenderest of endearments. He licks Luke's throat. "You should be ashamed of yourself, thinking up such brazen things." Yeah, right. Like Alex's cock isn't responding already to the idea.

Luke blushes even harder, even though he knows Alex is just teasing. "You could do that sometime," he whispers. "Fill me up again and again, until I'm leaking, can't keep it inside any longer..." Fuck. What the hell is he doing? He has to _work_ today. But he can't help it. Not when he's around Alex. His sir.

Alex groans. Christ, is Luke trying to kill him? "I think we're going to have to hit your trailer first thing," he murmurs, sliding his hands down to cup Luke's ass and hitch his boy against him. And still they haven't managed breakfast; sometimes Alex is amazed they're able to keep going the way they do with such sporadic breaks for necessary things like, oh, food and sleep. "So let's get out of here." Before he sends them slipping backwards downhill by tearing all of Luke's clothes right back off.

///

Luke convinces the hotel kitchen to make them up a couple of breakfast sandwiches and two large black coffees for the drive to the set. Which means he's got enough energy to drag Alex right to his trailer the moment they get there without a thought for his stomach or how he'll get through until lunchtime. One of the wardrobe girls signals to him but he waves her off. "Give me fifteen," he says, crossing his heart with his free hand.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Alex nods politely to the crewmembers they pass, but he's more than content following Luke on his breakneck path to the trailer, his gaze on his lover's perfect ass.

Luke fumbles a little as he gets his trailer unlocked, scowling at the lock as if it's purposely thwarting him. But the moment they're inside, the door shut behind them, he has his arms around Alex's neck and he's kissing him so hard they're both going to be bruised.

Alex growls into the kiss and swiftly undoes Luke's jeans, shoving his hands down the back so he can cup his boy's cheeks, knead them. Hot flesh enticing him until he feels like he'll explode. "Naked," he gasps, "now!"

Whimpering, Luke makes quick work of his t-shirt and jeans, dumping both on the floor and turning to brace himself against the trailer table. "Please, oh, god, sir, please fuck me," he begs, tilting his hips back in the most blatant invitation.

This table... They've gotten a lot of mileage out of it in the month that Alex has been visiting. Quickly shoving his own clothing out of the way, Alex then twists the plug slowly out of Luke's ass, his cock leaping at the wet shine on his boy's hole. "So gorgeous," he whispers, lining up and gradually pushing his way inside. "So fucking hot."

Luke moans, head turned and mouth pressed against his shoulder. Fuck. He presses back, cock throbbing with pure pleasure as Alex's hard width stretches him open.

The passage is so slick from already, before, god, and Alex can't entirely swallow the groan that spills from his lips at how fucking smooth and tight Luke feels around him. "Dirty slut," he whispers, folding himself over Luke as he hitches deeper, and licking at his boy's earlobe. "You'll be so wet and full, terrified that maybe you'll start to leak onto your costume, worrying that someone's going to notice how all of a sudden your leathers fit just a bit differently..."

Oh god. Luke hadn't even considered, hadn't even thought, and Alex's words floor him, his knees going weak. "Oh god," he moans, pushing back, wanting Alex so fucking far inside he can taste him. "They'll know..."

"They'll know," Alex agrees, although really he thinks it's unlikely that anyone will notice anything different if Luke manages to act like everything's normal. If. "They'll know what a desperate little whore you are for me, how you can't go even a few hours without me fucking owning you, riding your tight ass." He rocks against Luke's body, the thrusts short and keeping him deep inside his boy, their balls brushing together. "You won't be able to take a step without remembering who you belong to."

Luke whimpers, shoved hard to the edge by Alex's words. "Please... oh, God, _please_..." he cries softly, his hand aching to go to his cock, stop himself from breaking his rules, but he doesn't dare. "Your boy's going to come... please, sir!"

 _One of these days..._ Alex thinks. One of these days the answer is going to be a big fat 'no', and Luke's going to have to suck it up and deal with the consequences. But not today. Not when Alex is leaving. "Yes," he hisses instead, grabbing Luke's hips and jerking his boy back onto his cock, pumping hot into his ass.

Luke cries out, quickly shoving his fist in his mouth, his hips rocking back, cock spurting over the table as Alex fills him, marks him again.

"Oh god," Alex breathes, splaying his hands heavily against the table and thanking heaven the thing is sturdy enough to take their combined weight. "Oh god." He drops his head and rubs his lips against Luke's nape, still buried deep in his boy's ass. "Love you," he whispers, telling himself that - any second now - he'll stand up and tidy them both. Really. "Love you."

Dropping his hand back to the table, Luke nods. "Love you too. So much. _God,_ " he whispers back, grateful for Alex's embrace because otherwise he's pretty sure he wouldn't still be standing.  



End file.
